En las estrellas
by Alehli-Jeevas
Summary: Otabek visita a Yuri pero eso sólo sirve para confundir más a los dos. Sólo una visita al espacio, estudiar astronomía en el salón y un par de besos puede solucionarlo. Otabek x Yurio.One-short


Otabek observó el hermoso color de los ojos de Yuri. Lo concentrada de su expresión al intentar el tan complicado salto de la rutina de J.J, Yuri estaba concentrado en superarle en igualdad de condiciones. Sin que ninguno tuviera el efecto de los nervios.

En cuanto Yuri llegó a la cumbre del salto el tiempo pareció detenerse para Otabek, pensó que quería poder mirar a su "amigo" paras siempre. Pero el efecto se rompió. Yuri cayó en el descenso y terminó sentado en el frío y duro hielo de la pista.

—¡Maldición! — grito Yuri de impotencia al fallar de esa manera en su quinto intento, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, por la vergüenza de que Otabek lo mirara caer de esa forma. Golpeó el hielo con el puño varias veces antes de levantarse con rapidez. Camino hacia los bastidores ignorando a Yakov, apartando a empujones de su camino a Georgi y Mila. Pero al pasar a un lado de Otabek sólo paso su mano por su pecho, deslizándola suavemente, como invitándole a seguirle.

—Aveces se pone así cuando no consigue lo que quiere. — mencionó Mila cruzando los brazos y suspirando — Pero yo diría que es por que tú lo estás viendo.

—¿Eh?

—Si, estuvo hablando de tu llegada por semanas, quería tener listo ese salto para cuando tú llegarás pero sólo le falta práctica, sólo eso.

Otabek miro por donde se había ido Yuri y no dudo más en seguirlo. El menor estaba sentado sobre una de las bancas,ocultando su rostro con su cabello. Tenía tanta vergüenza de haber mostrado ese lado con Otabek que no creía poder verlo a los ojos.

—Lo haces muy bien Yura.

Otabek se sentó detrás de Yuri en el mismo banco, el menor se enderezó y posó todo su peso en el espalda del mayor.

—Lo siento Beka, sé que le dijiste a tu entrenador que seguirías entrenando pero tengo algo que pedirte.

Otabek notaba el gran esfuerzo que hacía Yuri para ocultar lo frustrado que estaba, para mostrarse amable aún a pesar de todo. Aveces preferiría que Yuri fuera igual de salvaje con él que como era con Mila o Viktor.

—Lo que quieras.

—Quisiera que fueras a casa. Te prometo que mañana tengo dominado el salto e incluso te lo enseño ,pero hoy. Sólo por hoy.

Otabek amaba ver a Yuri patinando, cayendo y triunfando. Pero si era lo que su Yura quería, era lo que el haría.

—Esta bien.— Otabek se volteó y vio directamente a Yuri a los ojos.— Pero mañana me enseñas el salto ese.

—Ese salto y muchos más.— Yuri había recuperado el ánimo, no quería que Otabek lo viera fallar más. Pero sin previo aviso, Otabek tomó entre sus manos él rostro del menor, presionando sus labios por unos cuantos segundos. Ninguno de los dos se movía, era un beso inocente.

—Ese salto y muchos más.— repitió Otabek mientras se levantaba para cambiar sus ropas de entrenamiento.

Yuri se había levantado con las manos en el rostro, sabía que estaba completamente rojo y no podía dejar que Mila lo viera así. Miró distraídamente a Otabek cambiarse mientras pensaba y dejaba que el sonrojo se le pasará.

Ya se habían besado cuatro veces con está . La primera había sido antes de la última competición de Yuri, se habían visto unos minutos en la zona de entrenamiento, y aunque Otabek no participaba estaba ahí para darle ánimos al menor. Había sido sólo un segundo, estaban hablando de lo bien patinador que era Yuri cuando Yakov lo llamó, Otabek aprovechó para besarle y después empujarlo a la pista. "Así dan ánimo los kazajos, supongo" había pensado Yuri mientras estaba en la pista.

Las demás veces habían sido en París, donde había sido la competición de Yuri. Una más en el cine mientras nadie los veía. Otra mientras miraban la Torre Eiffel, por la brevedad de los besos nadie parecía darle importancia. Y ahora esté.

"¿Qué somos?, Mila me ha dicho que nunca ha besado a alguien que no sea su novio, Otabek... ¿es mi novio? " Pensó Yuri bastante preocupado.—Otabek... —Yuri suspiro una y otra vez para darse el valor para poder hacer esa pregunta, se movió bastante incómodo por la mirada del kazajo que le prestaba toda su atención.

—¿Vas a a preguntar o no?— preguntó Otabek con un tono divertido.

—¡Nada! —se apresuró a decir Yuri más avergonzado que antes.—Sólo para decirte que hay un mercado cerca. Nada más. Ahora vete, vamos.

Otabek sonrió mientras veía al menor marcharse. Le gustaba lo volátil que era.

* * *

Otabek había seguido el consejo de Yuri y había ido a pasear por el mercado que antes había mencionado.

"Yuri lucía muy nervioso" pensó Otabek "¿Será por qué lo besé?" Ya se habían besado antes, la última vez que se vieron, pero nunca mencionaron el asunto las tanta a veces que hablaron. Otabek era muy impulsivo, nunca se había planteado que sus ataques de impulsividad al ver los ojos de Yuri fueran a incomodar tanto al menor ruso.

"¿Qué somos? Yura y yo, ¿amigos?" No sentía lo mismo con sus amigos de Kazajistán que con Yuri, y además, era obvio que los amigos no se besan. Más si son del mismo sexo.

Otabek iba caminado por el mercado, distraído en sus asuntos y conflictos mentales donde el joven rubio era el centro de todo. Sólo pudo distraerlo los gritos de un anciano mercader que gritaba tratando de atraer a los que paseaban por ahí.

—¡Usted, joven! — grito al ver que Otabek se detenía delante de su tienda. —Venga a ver las lámparas más hermosas que alguna vez verá en su vida.

Yuri se había encargado de enseñarle algo de ruso a Otabek antes de que realizará el viaje, y tras analizar lo que decía el viejo y recordar las lecciones de Yuri, el kazajo comprendió lo que quería y sin mucho ánimo avanzó hacía la tienda.

Ciertamente eran hermosas las lámparas que había en el local. Pero únicamente una de un material que parecía ser cobre llamó la atención de Otabek. Podía ver su reflejo en la base de la lámpara y en la parte que cubría al foco, había un diseño con agujeros en forma de diminutas estrellas. El sólo imaginar como se vería hizo sentir a Otabek algo semejante a la felicidad.

—Un excelente regalo, la noche en una habitación. —murmuró el anciano ruso al ver la lámpara que veía el joven extranjero.

—La noche en una habitación. — repitió Otabek analizando todo lo que había estado pensando minutos atrás.

—¿La quiere? Por ser tan joven le daré un descuento.

—Да, спасибо. — "Si, gracias" dijo Otabek con un una voz vacilante, era la primera vez que hablaba ruso con alguien que no fuera Yuri.

* * *

El entrenamiento había sido exhaustivo. Yuri estaba seguro que sólo una sesión más y conseguiría ese maldito salto.

Recordó como Milá se había reído de él cuando vio a Otabek despedirse y a Yuri completamente sonrojado.

Hacia frío, pero en Rusia siempre hacia frío."¿Cómo es tu país, Otabek? ¿Me llevarás alguna vez?" había preguntado Yuri la primera noche que el mayor había pasado en el frío país.

"Muy hermoso" Recordar la respuesta tan seca de su Beka aún hacia sentir molesto a Yuri,tanto que pateo una piedra que se encontró en el camino. Aunque ya llevaban siendo amigos bastante tiempo aún no se acostumbraba del todo a la manera de ser algo sería del mayor.

"Pero para besarme no es así de serio, ¿verdad?" Pensó Yuri aún más molesto que antes, estaba confundido, y esa sensación no le gustaba para nada.

Llegó a la puerta de su apartamento y busco las llaves en su mochila antes de recordar que se las había dado a Otabek antes de que se fuera de la pista. Si aún no llegaba de su paseo, tendría que esperarlo, y Yuri odiaba esperar.

Tocó la puerta con los nudillos y luego presionó el timbre repetidamente.

—¡Beka! ¿Estas ahí?

—Estoy aquí, Yura.

—¡Ábreme!

—Espera.

—¿Eh?

Yuri escucho movimiento antes de que la puerta se abriera lentamente, invitándolo a pasar. El salón del departamento estaba completamente oscuro, no podía distinguir ni siquiera donde estaba Otabek.

—¿Beka?

Después de formular la pregunta, unas pequeñas estrellas iluminaron todo. Las paredes, los muebles que Otabek había movido para dejar el centro despejado y poner ahí la lámpara, los rostros de ambos y el cabello de Yuri.

Yuri alguna vez había ido a ver las estrellas con su abuelo. "Cuando se ven tantas estrellas como hoy, es cuando se puede pedir un deseo"

—¿Sabes Yura? Una vez alguien me dijo que cuando se ven tantas estrellas como ahora se puede pedir un deseo.

Un torrente de emociones aglomeraron su garganta, sintió sus ojos humedecer y sus pensamientos de esa mañana sobre su relación con Otabek volvieron más fuerte que nunca a su cabeza.

—Yuri, eh estado pensado algo.

—Yo también pienso mucho. — dijo Yuri, si Otabek no daba el primer paso, lo tendría que dar él a como fuera lugar.

—Yura — Otabek avanzó con decisión por la habitación hasta llegar enfrente de Yuri, sólo era unos centímetros más alto pero aún así junto sus frentes y Yuri paralizado con todo su coraje desechado sólo podía sentir la respiración de Otabek en su rostro. —¿Quieres saber mi deseo?

"Saber lo que piensas es lo que más quiero en el mundo. Deja de confundirme, maldito" quería gritar Yuri pero el nudo en la garganta se lo impedía, así que con resignación sólo asintió mientras bajaba la mirada para que su Beka no viera las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

—Mi deseo es estar siempre junto a ti, Yura.

—Siempre...¿junto a mi?

Otabek tomó por las mejillas a Yuri y lo obligó a mirarlo.

—Siempre junto a ti.

—¿Eso quiere decir que...?

—Yuri, dejemos de ser amigos. Seamos algo más.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación, sólo sus respiraciones hacían un sonido ligeramente audible. Otabek empezó a acariciar las mejillas del menor con sus pulgares y este incontrolablemente dejó salir las lágrimas que tanto había estado guardando.

—¡¿Por qué me haces sentir así?!— gritó Yuri cerrando los ojos y permaneciendo quieto en su lugar. —No me confundas más.

—Yo no te quiero confundir. — el mayor pegó al menor a su pecho y se fundieron en un abrazo que pareció durar una eternidad de la que ambos no tenían intención de escapar. —Yo sólo te quiero hacer feliz.

Yuri había recuperado el coraje perdido, ambos sentían lo mismo, ya no había razones para seguir fingiendo nada. Alzó el rostro, y con el ceño fruncido y estirando un poco los pies, posó sus labios en los de Otabek.

"Esta hecho"

* * *

Ahora ambos estaban sentados en el suelo de la habitación, con las estrellas aun en todos lugares. Yuri estaba entre las piernas de Otabek y recargando su espalda en su pecho.

Yuri miraba con el ceño fruncido las fotos del molesto anciano y su novio el cerdo. Ambos estaban de espaldas mirando el mar japonés y con sus manos entrelazadas.

"Mínimo deja en claro que es de él"

—Otabek. — El aludido volteó a verlo algo divertido,le gustaba cuando se ponía así de demandante.— Tu eres mío. Que no se te olvide.

—¿Tuyo dices?

—Si. Mío.— Yuri miro la pantalla de su celular,sin una foto en su instagram, su relación todavía no era oficial.

Sin que Otabek lo viera, Yuri tomó una foto de ambos. El mayor tenía su nariz enterrada entre los cabellos rubios del menor y los ojos cerrados.

Ambos tenían estrellas en el rostro, estaban juntos, el deseo de Yuri estaba cumplido.

"En las estrellas, con Otabek "


End file.
